doctorwhofanstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who Timeline
A Complete Timeline of the Doctors life =Classic Who= The First Doctor Season 1 *DWTV: An Unearthly Child (Introduces Ian and Barbara) **EDA: The Eight Doctors *DWTV: The Daleks *DWTV: The Edge of Destruction *DWTV: Marco Polo *DWTV: The Keys of Marinus *DWTV: The Aztecs *PDA: City at World's End *DWTV: The Sensorites *DWTV: The Reign of Terror *PDA: The Witch Hunters (Reference to Reign of Terror, but recently after the Sensorites) Season 2 *DWTV: Planet of Giants *PDA: The Time Travellers (Just after Planet, the Doctor is trying to find somewhere safe for Susan) *DWTV: The Dalek's Invasion of Earth (Exit Susan) *DWTV: The Rescue (Introduces Vicki) *PDA: Byzantium! (Just prior to the Romans) *DWTV: The Romans *PDA: The Eleventh Tiger (Post-Romans) *DWTV: The Web Planet *DWTV: The Crusade *DWTV: The Space Museum *DWTV: The Chase (Exit Ian and Barbara; Introduces Steven) *DWTV: The Time Meddler Season 3 *DWTV: Galaxy 4 *DWTV: The Myth Makers (Exit Vicki; Introduces Katarina) *DWTV: The Daleks' Masterplan (Exit Katarina; Appearance Sara) *DWTV: The Massacre of St Bartholmew's Eve (Introduces Dodo) *DWTV: The Ark *PDA: Bunker Soldiers (Recently after Massacre) *DWTV: The Celestial Toymaker *DWTV: The Gunfighters *PDA: Salvation (Nearing the end of his life) *DWTV: The Savages (Exit Steven) *DWTV: The War Machines (Exit Dodo; Introduces Ben and Polly) Season 4 *DWTV: The Smugglers *PDA: Ten Little Aliens (Just before Tenth Planet) *DWTV: The Tenth Planet The Second Doctor Season 4 *DWTV: The Power of the Daleks *PDA: The Murder Game (Pre-The Highlanders) *PDA: Dying in the Sun (Pre-The Highlanders) *DWTV: The Highlanders (Introduces Jamie) *DWTV: The Underwater Menace *DWTV: The Moonbase *PDA: The Roundheads (mentions the Cybermen) *DWTV: The Macra Terror *DWTV: The Faceless Ones (Exit Ben and Polly) *DWTV: The Evil of the Daleks (Introduces Victoria) Season 5 *DWTV: The Tomb of the Cybermen *PDA: Dreams of Empire (Reference to Tomb) *PDA: Heart of TARDIS (reference to Tomb) *DWTV: The Abominable Snowmen *DWTV: The Ice Warriors *PDA: Combat Rock (Glad for a change to tropical beach; before Enemy) *DWTV: The Enemy of the World *DWTV: The Web of Fear (Introduce Alistair) *DWTV: The Fury from the Deep (Exit Victoria) *DWTV: The Wheel in Space (Introduces Zoe) Season 6 *DWTV: The Dominators *PDA: The Colony of Lies (Post-Wheel, Pre-Invasion) *PDA: The Indestructible Man (Post-Wheel) *DWTV: The Mind Robber *DWTV: The Invasion (Appearance Alistair; Introduce Benton) *DWTV: The Krotons *PDA: The Final Sanction *DWTV: The Seeds of Death *PDA: The Wheel of Ice (reference to Seeds) *DWTV: The Space Pirates *DWTV: The War Games (Exit Jamie and Zoe) **EDA: The Eight Doctors *PDA: World Game (Follows on) *DWTV: The Two Doctors (Follows on) The Third Doctor Season 7 *DWTV: Spearhead from Space (Introduce Liz and UNIT) *DWTV: The Silurians *DWTV: The Ambassadors of Death *DWTV: Inferno *PDA: The Devil Goblins from Neptune (Features Liz and Mike) Season 8 *DWTV: Terror of the Autons (Introduce Jo and Mike) *DWTV: The Mind of Evil *PDA: Deadly Reunion (recently after Terror) *DWTV: The Claws of Axos *DWTV: Colony in Space *DWTV: The Daemons Season 9 *DWTV: Day of the Daleks *PDA: Verdigris (Reference to Daleks; Mentions Curse is in the future) *DWTV: The Curse of Peladon *PDA: Harvest of Time (Reference to the Daleks, pre-Sea Devils) *DWTV: The Sea Devils **EDA: The Eight Doctors *PDA: Rags (reference to Curse of Peladon) *DWTV: The Mutants *DWTV: The Time Monster Season 10 *DWTV: The Three Doctors *PDA: Last of the Gaderene (recently after his exile was lifted) *DWTV: The Carnival of Monsters *PDA: The Wages of Sin (Post-Three Doctors, recent) *PDA: The Suns of Caresh (Post-Carnival of Monsters) *DWTV: Frontier in Space *DWTV: Planet of the Daleks *PDA: Catastrophea (Already encountered Draconians) *DWTV: The Green Death (Exit Jo) Season 11 *DWTV: The Time Warrior (Introduces Sarah) *PDA: Amorality Tale *DWTV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs *PDA: Island of Death *DWTV: Death to the Daleks **ALTERNATE: EDA: Interference (The Doctor regenerates early) *DWTV: The Monster of Peladon *DWTV: Planet of the Spiders The Fourth Doctor Season 12 *DWTV: Robot (Introduces Harry) *DWTV: The Ark in Space *DWTV: The Sontaran Experiment *DWTV: Genesis of the Daleks *DWTV: Revenge of the Cybermen *PDA: Wolfsbane Season 13 *DWTV: Terror of the Zygons (Exit Harry; Appearance Alistair) *DWTV: Planet of Evil *DWTV: Pyramids of Mars *DWTV: The Android Invasion (Appearance Harry) *DWTV: The Brain of Morbius *DWTV: The Seeds of Doom Season 14 *DWTV: The Masque of Mandragora *DWTV: The Hand of Fear (Exit Sarah) *DWTV: The Deadly Assassin *PDA: Millennium Shock (Travelling Alone; features Harry) *PDA: Asylum (Travelling alone; features) *PDA: The Drosten's Curse (Travelling alone) *DWTV: The Face of Evil (Introduces Leela) *DWTV: The Robots of Death *PDA: Drift (Recalls events of Robots as if recent) *PDA: Last Man Running (Before Corpse Maker) *PDA: Corpse Marker (Before the Talons of Weng-Chiang) *PDA: Psi-ence Fiction (follows on) *PDA: Match of the Day (follows on) *DWTV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang *PDA: Eye of Heaven (Recently after Talons) Season 15 *DWTV: Horror of Fang Rock *DWTV: The Invisible Enemy (Introduces K-9) *DWTV: Image of the Fendahl *DWTV: The Sun Makers *DWTV: Underworld *DWTV: The Invasion of Time (Exit Leela) Season 16 *DWTV: The Ribos Operation (Introduces Romana I) *PDA: Tomb of Valdemar (Early on in travels) *PDA: Heart of TARDIS (during quest for the Key to Time) *DWTV: The Pirate Planet *DWTV: The Stones of Blood *DWTV: The Androids of Tara *DWTV: The Power of Kroll *DWTV: The Armageddon Factor Season 17 *DWTV: Destiny of the Daleks (Introduces Romana II) *DWTV: City of Death *PDA: Festival of Death (reference to City as recent) *DWTV: The Creature from the Pit *DWTV: Nightmare of Eden *DWTV: The Horns of Nimon Season 18 *DWTV: The Leisure Hive *DWTV: Meglos *DWTV: Full Circle (Introduces Adric) *DWTV: State of Decay **EDA: The Eight Doctors *DWTV; Warriors' Gate (Exit Romana II, K-9) *DWTV: The Keeper of Traken (Introduces Nyssa) *DWTV: Logopolis (Introduces Tegan; Nyssa joins) The Fifth Doctor Season 19 *DWTV: Castrovalva *DWTV: Four to Doomsday *DWTV: Kinda *DWTV: The Visitation *PDA: Divided Loyalties (Reference to the Visitation) *DWTV: Black Orchid *DWTV: Earthshock (Exit Adric) *DWTV: Time-Flight (Exit Tegan) *PDA: Empire of Death Season 20 *DWTV: Arc of Infinity (Tegan rejoins) *PDA: Zeta Major *PDA: Fear of the Dark (Post-Arc, before Snakedance) *DWTV: Snakedance *VMA: Goth Opera (Snakedance referred) *DWTV: Mawdryn Undead (Introduces Turlough) *DWTV: Terminus (Exit Nyssa) *DWTV: Enlightenment *DWTV: The King's Demons (Kamelion joins) *DWTV: The Five Doctors (Featuring Susan, Alistair, Sarah-Jane) *EDA: The Eight Doctors Season 21 *DWTV: Warriors of the Deep *PDA: Deep Blue (Just after Warriors) *DWTV: The Awakening *PDA: The King of Terror (reference to the Malus) *DWTV: Frontios *DWTV: Resurrection of the Daleks (Exit Tegan) *PDA: Imperial Moon *DWTV: Planet of Fire (Exit Turlough and Kamelion; Introduces Peri) *PDA: The Ultimate Treasure (Post-Planet of Fire) *PDA: Superior Beings (post-Planet of Fire) *PDA: Warmonger (post-Planet of Fire) *DWTV: The Caves of Androzani The Sixth Doctor Season 21 *DWTV: The Twin Dilemma Season 22 *DWTV: Attack of the Cybermen *DWTV: Vengeance on Varos *PDA: Players (Reference to Varos) *PDA: Grave Matter *PDA: SynthespiansTM (Reference to Varos and Grave Matter) *DWTV: The Mark of the Rani *DWTV: The Two Doctors *PDA: Blue Box (Post-Two Doctors) *DWTV: Timelash *DWTV: Revelation of the Daleks Season 23 *DWTV: The Mysterious Planet *PDA: Palace of the Red Sun (Before CHAOS, before Frobisher adventures) *DWTV: Mindwarp (Exit Peri) *DWTV: Trial of a Time Lord (Introduces Mel) *EDA: The Eight Doctors *DWTV: Ultimate Foe *PDA: Mission: Impractical (Features Frobisher; Post-Trial) *PDA: The Shadow in the Glass (features Alistair) *PDA: Business Unusual (Mel joins, features Alistair) *PDA: The Quantum Archangel *PDA: Instruments of Darkness (features Evelyn) *DWTV: Terror of the Vervoids **ALTERNATE: PDA: Spiral Scratch The Seventh Doctor Season 24 *DWTV: Time and the Rani *DWTV: Paradise Towers *DWTV: Delta and the Bannermen *DWTV: Dragonfire (Exit Mel; Introduces Ace) Season 25 *DWTV: Remembrance of the Daleks *PDA: Independence Day *DWTV: The Happiness Patrol *DWTV: The Silver Nemesis *DWTV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Season 26 *DWTV: Battlefield *PDA: Relative Dementias (Early on in travels) *DWTV: Ghost Light *PDA: The Colony of Lies (reference to Ghost Light) *DWTV: The Curse of Fenric *DWTV: Survival *PDA: Illegal Alien (From Unmade Season 27) *PDA: The Hollow Men (From unmade Season 27) *PDA: Matrix (Follows On) *PDA: Storm Harvest (Follows On) *PDA: Prime Time (sees Master recovering from Survival) *PDA: Heritage (Follows on) *PDA: Loving the Alien (Follows On) *PDA: Atom Bomb Blues (Follows On) VNA and Beyond *VNA: Timewyrm: Genesys *VNA: Timewyrm: Exodus *VNA: Timewyrm: Apocalypse *VNA: Timewyrm: Revelation *PDA: The Algebra of Ice (Just after Timewyrm: Revelation) *VNA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible *VNA: Cat's Cradle: Warhead *VNA: Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark *VNA: Nightshade *VNA: Love & War (Benny joins; Ace leaves) *VNA: Transit *VNA: The Highest Science *VNA: The Pit *VNA: Deceit (Ace re-joins) *VNA: Lucifer Rising *VNA: White Darkness *VNA: Shadowmind *VNA: Birthright *VNA: Iceberg (Ace and Benny not present) *VNA: Blood Heat *VNA: Dimension Riders *VNA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird *VNA: Conundrum *VNA: No Future *VNA: Tragedy Day *VNA: Legacy *VNA: Theatre of War *VNA: All-Consuming Fire *VNA: Blood Harvest *VNA: Strange England *VNA: First Frontier *VNA: St Anthony's Fire *VNA: Falls the Shadow *VNA: Parasite *VNA: Warlock *VNA: Set Piece (Ace leaves) *VNA: Infinite Requiem *VNA: Sanctuary *VNA: Human Nature *VNA: Original Sin (Chris and Roz join) *VNA: Sky Pirates! *VNA: Zamper *VNA: Toy Soldiers *VNA: Head Games *VNA: The Also People *VNA: Shakedown *VNA: Just War *VNA: Warchild *VNA: Sleepy *VNA: Death and Diplomacy *VNA: Happy Endings (Benny leaves) *VNA: GodEngine *VNA: Christmas on a Rational Planet *VNA: Return of the Living Dad (Benny appears) *VNA: The Death of Arts *VNA: Damaged Goods *VNA: So Vile a Sin (Roz dies) *VNA: Bad Therapy *VNA: Eternity Weeps *VNA: The Room with No Doors *VNA: Lungbarrow (Chris leaves; features Romana II, Leela, Ace, K-9 Mk I and Mk II) *PDA: Bullet Time (Travelling Alone; features SJA) *EDA: The Eight Doctors (Travelling alone) =The Wilderness Years= The Eighth Doctor *DWTV: Doctor Who (Appearance of Grace, Chang) *EDA: The Eight Doctors (Follows On; Sam joins) *VNA: Dying Days (Sam not present; Benny + the Brig appear) *EDA: Vampire Science *EDA: The Bodysnatchers *EDA; Genocide (Features Jo, Benton) *EDA: War of the Daleks *EDA: Alien Bodies *EDA: Kursaal *EDA: Option Lock *EDA: Longest Day (Sam leaves) *EDA: Legacy of the Daleks (Features Susan) *EDA: Dreamstone Moon *EDA: Seeing I (Sam rejoins) *EDA: Placebo Effect *EDA: Vanderdeken's Children *EDA: The Scarlet Empress *EDA: The Janus Conjunction *EDA: Beltempest *EDA: The Face-Eater *EDA: The Taint (Fitz joins) *EDA: Demontage *EDA: Revolution Man *EDA: Dominion *EDA: Unnatural History *EDA: Autumn Mist *EDA: Interference: Book One (Shock Tactic) (Compassion joins) *EDA: Interference: Book Two (The Hour of the Geek) (Sam leaves) *EDA: The Blue Angel *EDA: The Taking of Planet 5 *EDA: Frontier Worlds *EDA: Parallel 59 *EDA: The Shadows of Avalon *EDA: The Fall of Yquatine *EDA: Coldheart *EDA: Space Age *EDA: The Banquo Legacy *EDA: The Ancestor Cell (Compassion and Fitz leave) {The Ancestor Cell could be used as an explanation for the problems with the Timeline, specifically the Seventh Doctors/The Masters} *EDA: The Burning *EDA: Casualties of War *PDA: Wolfsbane (During the Doctors 2nd exile) *EDA: The Turing Test *EDA: Endgame *EDA: Father Time (Features Miranda) *EDA: Escape Velocity (Anji joins, Fitz rejoins) *EDA: EarthWorld *PDA: Fear Itself (Early on) *EDA: Vanishing Point *EDA: Eater of Wasps *EDA: The Year of Intelligent Tigers *EDA: The Slow Empire *EDA: Dark Progeny *EDA: The City of the Dead *EDA: Grimm Reality *EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street *EDA: Mad Dogs and Englishmen *EDA: Hope *EDA: Anachrophobia *EDA: Trading Futures *EDA: The Book of the Still *EDA: The Crooked World *EDA: History 101 *EDA: Camera Obscura *EDA: Time Zero (Introduces Trix) *EDA: The Infinity Race *EDA: The Domino Effect *EDA: Reckless Engineering *EDA: The Last Resort (Trix joins, Anji leaves) *EDA: Timeless *EDA: Emotional Chemistry *EDA: Sometime Never... (Miranda Features) *EDA: Halflife *EDA: The Tomorrow Windows *EDA: The Sleep of Reason *EDA: The Deadstone Memorial *EDA: To the Slaughter *EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles (Trix + Fitz leave) *OTV: Night of the Doctor The War Doctor *NSA: Engines of War *OTV: Day of the Doctor =New Who= The Ninth Doctor Series 1 *DWTV: Rose (Rose joins; Introduces Mickey and Jackie) *DWTV: The End of the World *DWTV: The Unquiet Dead *NSA: The Clockwise Man (Early in Adventures, but references to The Unquiet Dead) *DWTV: Aliens of London/World War Three *NSA: The Monsters Inside (Rose first alien planet, but know of Slitheen) *DWTV: Dalek (Introduces Adam) *DWTV: Long Game (Exit Adam) *DWTV: Father's Day *NSA: Winner Takes All (Encounters with Slitheen, no Jack) *DWTV: The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances (Introduces Jack) *NSA: The Deviant Strain (Features Jack) *NSA: Only Human (Features Jack) *DWTV: Boom Town *NSA: The Stealers of Dreams (Features Jack, with references to DWTV: Boom Town) *DWTV: Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways (Exit Jack) The Tenth Doctor Series 2 *DWTV: The Christmas Invasion *NSA: The Stone Rose (Jackie references the Doctor's new face) *NSA: The Feast of the Drowned (The Doctor mentions getting used to new teeth) *DWTV: New Earth *NSA: The Resurrection Casket (Reference to New Earth) *NSA: The Nightmare of Black Island (The Doctor is using Everlasting Matches, like in Resurrection Casket) *DWTV: Tooth and Claw *DWTV: School Reunion (Appearance of Sarah and K-9; Mickey joins) *DWTV: The Girl in the Fireplace *DWTV: Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel (Exit Mickey) *DWTV: The Idiots Lantern *NSA: The Art of Destruction (Reference to the Krillitane - therefore post Age of Steel) *DWTV: The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit *NSA: The Price of Paradise (Reference to the Ood) *DWTV: Love and Monsters *DWTV: Fear Her *DWTV: Army of the Ghosts/Doomsday (Exit Rose) Series 3 *DWTV: The Runaway Bride (Introduces Donna) *DWTV: Smith and Jones (Martha joins) *DWTV: The Shakespeare Code *DWTV: Gridlock *DWTV: The Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks *DWTV: The Lazarus Experiment *NSA: Sting of the Zygons (Reference to Dalek encounter) *NSA: The Last Dodo (After Lazarus Experiment) *NSA: Wooden Heart (After Lazarus Experiment) *DWTV: 42 *NSA: Forever Autumn (Reference to 42) *NSA: Sick Building (Reference to 42) *DWTV: Human Nature/The Family of Blood *NSA: Wetworld (After Family of Blood) *NSA: Wishing Well *NSA: The Pirate Loop (Recently after Wishing Well) *NSA: Peacemaker (Recently after the Pirate Loop) *NSA: Martha in the Mirror (Recently after Family of Blood) *NSA: Snowglobe 7 *DWTV: Blink *NSA: The Many Hands *DWTV: Utopia/Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords (Martha exits; Appearance of Jack) **NSA: The Story of Martha Series 4 *DWTV: Voyage of the Damned *DWTV: Partners in Crime (Donna joins) *DWTV: Fires of Pompeii *DWTV: Planet of the Ood *NSA: Ghosts of India (Recently after Planet of the Ood) *NSA: The Doctor Trap (Reference to Ood and Pompeii) *NSA: Shining Darkness (Reference to Ood and Pompeii) *DWTV: The Sontaran Strategem/Poison Sky (Martha rejoins) *DWTV: The Doctors Daughter (Exit Martha) *DWTV: The Unicorn and the Wasp *NSA: Beautiful Chaos (Post-Poison Sky and therefore the Doctors Daughter) *DWTV: Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead (Introduces River) *DWTV: Midnight *DWTV: Turn Left/Stolen Earth/Journeys End (Appearance of Sarah, K-9, Jack, Rose, Martha, Mickey; Exit Donna) *NSA: The Eyeless (Post-Journeys End) *NSA: Judgement of the Judoon (Post-Journeys End) *NSA: The Slitheen Excursion (Post-Journeys End) *DWTV: The Next Doctor *NSA: Prisoner of the Daleks (Post-Journeys End) *NSA: The Taking of Chelsea 426 (Post-Journeys End) *NSA: The Krillitane Storm (Post-Journeys End) *DWTV: Planet of the Dead *DWTV: The Waters of Mars *DWTV: Day of the Doctor (Events referenced in the End of Time) *DWTV: The End of Time (Appearance of Donna) The Eleventh Doctor Series 5 *DWTV: The Eleventh Hour (Amy joins; Introduces Rory) *DWTV: Beast Below *DWTV: Victory of the Daleks *NSA: Apollo 23 (After Victory of the Daleks) *NSA: Night of the Humans (After Victory of the Daleks; Before Time of Angels) *NSA: The Forgotten Army (After Victory of the Daleks) *DWTV: Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone (Appearance of River) *DWTV: Vampires of Venice (Rory joins) *NSA: Nuclear Time (After Vampires of Venice) *NSA: The King's Dragon (After Vampires of Venice) *DWTV: Amy's Choice *NSA: The Glamour Chase (Reference to Amy's Choice) *DWTV: The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood (Exit Rory) *DWTV: Vincent and the Doctor *NSA: The Coming of the Terraphiles (Post-Rory) *DWTV: The Lodger (Introduces Craig) *DWTV: The Pandorica Opens/Big Bang (Rory rejoins; Appearance of River) Series 6a *NSA: Dead of Winter (Reference to Big Bang) *NSA: The Way Through the Woods (Reference to Big Bang) *DWTV: A Christmas Carol *NSA: Hunter's Moon *NSA: Touched by an Angel *NSA: Paradox Lost *NSA: Borrowed Time *NSA: The Silent Stars Go By *DWTV: The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon (Appearance of River) *DWTV: Curse of the Black Spot *DWTV: The Doctors Wife *DWTV: The Rebel Flesh/The Almost People *DWTV: A Good Man Goes to War (Appearance of River) Series 6b *DWTV: Let's Kill Hitler (Appearance of River) *DWTV: Night Terrors *DWTV: The Girl Who Waited *DWTV: God Complex (Exit Amy and Rory) *DWTV: Closing Time (Appearance of Craig) *DWTV: The Wedding of River Song (Appearance of Amy, River and Rory) Series 7a *NSA: Dark Horizons (Reference to Wedding of River Song *DWTV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Appearance of Amy and Rory) *DWTV: Asylum of the Daleks (Amy and Rory rejoin) *DWTV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *DWTV: A Town called Mercy *DWTV: Thee Power of Three *DWTV: Angels take Manhattan (Exit Amy and Rory; Appearance of River) *NSA: Plague of the Cybermen (Recently after Angels) *NSA: The Dalek Generation (The Doctor decides to stop travelling - pre-Snowmen) Series 7b *DWTV: The Snowmen *DWTV: The Bells of Saint John (Clara joins) *DWTV: Rings of Akhaten *DWTV: Cold War *DWTV: Hide *DWTV: Journey to the Centre of the Earth *DWTV: The Crimson Horror *DWTV: Nightmare in Silver *NSA: Shroud of Sorrow (Pre-Name) *DWTV: Name of the Doctor (Appearance of River) *DWTV: Day of the Doctor *DWTV: Time of the Doctor The Twelfth Doctor Series 8 *DWTV: Deep Breath *DWTV: Into the Dalek (Introduces Danny) *DWTV: Robot of Sherwood *DWTV: Listen *NSA: The Blood Cell (Clara seems to be dating Danny) *DWTV: Time Heist *DWTV: The Caretaker *NSA: Silhouette (referenced in The Caretaker) *DWTV: Kill the Moon *DWTV: Mummy on the Orient Express *DWTV: Flatline *DWTV: In the Forest of the Night *NSA: The Crawling Terror (Reference to Danny) *DWTV: Dark Water/Death in Heaven Series 9 *DWTV: Last Christmas *NSA: Royal Blood *NSA: Big Bang Generation (Benny features) *NSA: Deep Time *DWTV: The Magicians Apprentice/The Witch's Familiar *DWTV: Under the Lake/Before the Flood *DWTV: The Girl who Died *DWTV: The Woman who Lived *DWTV: The Zygon Invasion/The Zygon Inversion *DWTV: Sleep No More *DWTV: Face the Raven *DWTV: Heaven Sent/Hell Bent Series 10 *DWTV: The Husbands of River Song